


you make me strong

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song based one shot based off the new (leaked) song Strong by 1D</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> idk

  
_"My hands,your hands_   
_Tied up like two ships_   
_Drifting,weightless,waves tryin to break it_   
_I'd do anything to save it_   
_why is it so complicated"_

  
  
At home Louis and Harry were the happiest people you'd ever seen. They held hands without being scared of someone seeing and and they kissed without being told not to. They were in their own perfect world at home,but when they were out in public,it was absolutely forbidden to touch eachother and God forbid they even look at eachother for 0.1 seconds. Management was always the cause of this,and they could honestly fuck off.  
  
 _"My heart,your heart sit tight like book and pages written between us._  
 _So many words we're not sayin_  
 _Dont wanna wait till it's gone_  
 _You make me strong"_  
  


Each day when they were in the dressing rooms or studios,they say what they weren't able to say in front of 10,000 people. Words and phrases ranging from 'i love you's and 'forever's. There never was a day that they never said that to eachother. It was like the glue that held them together.

  
_"Im sorry if i say i need ya._  
 _But i dont care im not scared of love._  
 _Cause when im not with you im weaker._  
 _Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong_  
 _that you make me strong."_  
  
Whenever Louis went out on his little dates with his "girlfriend" Eleanor, he would get at least a call or text from Harry saying that he needed Louis. And Louis was damned if he didn't do the same to Harry when he went out with his "girlfriends" too. They were a two piece puzzle. Without the other,it was incomplete,weak,lost. They thought it was a bit wrong that they were constantly missing eachother but they were stronger together rather than seperated.  
  
 _"Think of how much,_  
 _love that's been wasted,_  
 _people always tryin to escape it_  
 _Move on to stop their heart breakin_  
 _There's nothing I'm running from_  
 _You make me strong"_  
  
Louis and Harry always wondered how they made it this far in their career without breaking up. Sure,they had their occasional fight over something stupid but they made up after it because in their hearts,they knew they couldn't last a day without eachother. They made eachother feel like their life is worth living.  
  
 _"Im sorry if i say i need ya._  
 _But i dont care im not scared of love._  
 _Cause when im not with you im weaker._  
 _Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong that_  
 _you make me strong."_  
  
It was their day off and while the other boys went out with their families, Lou and Haz stayed in bed whispering to eachother. They did that all the time around the boys and Paul and somehow Paul had come up with a name for whenever they whispered. He called it "Caged Birds' Whispers" and it made complete sense to Harry and Louis but it took a while for the rest of the boys to grasp the meaning.  
"I love you Louis"  
"I love you Harry"  
"Boobear"  
"Hazza"  
"Lou"  
"Haz"  
"Babe"  
"Darling"  
Giggling at their nicknames for eachother, they stayed in bed a little longer in eahother's arms.  
  
 _"So baby hold on to my heart_  
 _Oh_  
 _Need you to keep me from falling apart_  
 _Ill always hold on_  
 _Cause you make me strong"_  
  
One day,after a long boring meeting, Louis went home and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. It was so overwelhming to not have Harry around 24/7 like in the X-Factor years and even though it was quite a silly time to realize it, Louis was spending more time than he's like with Eleanor. Harry wasn't home and Louis's problem suddenly got worse. Harry was on his way home now because he had to pick up some groceries from Tesco's (Tescoes's ?) or whatever after the meeting. One more example of Louis being completely forbidden from being near Harry: they had to take seperate cars. When Harry got home he saw Louis having a breakdown on their couch cluthing a picture of them from the early years when Harry had given Louis a rose. He placed the bag of groceries on the floor and in four quick strides,he was by Louis's side hugging him and kissing his head.  
"What's wrong darling"  
"What's the matter"  
"Please stop crying Love i hate seeing you like this...please"  
  
"I want the early years back Haz. I can't stand not being by your side all the time. I can't do it. I just can't"  
  
"I know darling, I know"  
  
"You make me strong and when your not here or when we are not allowed to touch I feel so small"  
  
The conversation dragged on through the night until Louis had cried himself to sleep in Harry's arms.  
  
 _"Im sorry if i say i need ya._  
 _But i dont care im not scared of love._  
 _Cause when im not with you im weaker. Is that so wrong?_  
 _Is it so wrong that you make me strong._  
 _Im sorry if i say i need ya._  
 _But i dont care im not scared of love._  
 _Cause when im not with you im weaker._  
 _Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong that you make me strong._  
  
Two caged birds.  
Powerless without eachother.  
Flying together looking for freedom.


End file.
